


Wakey wakey, chocolate cakey

by Saucy_rer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_rer/pseuds/Saucy_rer
Summary: I don't know how to summarize smut. Probably because I can't... It's just porn...
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Wakey wakey, chocolate cakey

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a continuation of mac and cheeks but can also be read separately.

Gwaine was exhausted. Sure, he loved his job as a bartender but some days just stretched him too thin. Walking home early from the subway station, the chilly February air did nothing to help his mood. The only thing that could possibly cheer him up was whatever dinner his husband would have cooked. He sighed. Sometimes he would wonder how he ever managed to marry such a perfect man.

As he walked into his shared flat, he heard voices coming from inside. He silently closed the door. 

“Wait slow down! You’re going too fast!”

“Ahh! No, not there!”

“Just get on with it!”

Gwaine saw red. He didn’t think his shitty day could get any worse but here he was. He threw down his jacket and bag. Merlin ran out from the corridor, seemingly due to the noise.

“Hey! Uhh, you’re home early, w-what are you doing here?”

Gwaine looked at him. There was white residue on his face and he was out of breath. He forced out with a faked calmness “Who the hell is in our flat Merlin.”

Merlin let a shocked expression bubble up before he schooled his features “Uh w-why do you think there’s someone here? Y’know what, why don’t you take a walk, you look a little flustered”

He had enough of this shit. “No.” Growled Gwaine, as he pushed Merlin aside. 

“W-wait nononono don’t go in there Gwaine, it's not what you think! Please just listen!” Pleaded Merlin as he ran after him

As Gwaine turned the corner he was met with a shirtless Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, his best friend of 16 years and the best man at his wedding. 

“Merlin where did you run of to- Oh hey Gwaine!” Said Arthur as he bumped into Gwaine

“Don’t you fucking ‘Hey Gwaine’ me. What. the. fuck. Were you doing with my husband” he spits out

“I don’t think I’m in any position to say, ask your husband.” said the blonde nonchalantly

Gwaine turned to look at Merlin, fury in his eyes. “What were you doing with my best friend Merlin. Tell me this isn’t true. Tell me that I can trust you again.”

Merlin looks around the room seemingly deciding he can’t save the situation. He sighs “We were baking you a cake. It’s your birthday today even though you probably forgot it yourself and I thought ‘hey, Gwaine always bakes for me, it's about time I returned the favour’ so I called Arthur to help me and we were going to celebrate with you. What a great idea that was, right?” He finishes with a huff.

“Okay…Why is Arthur shirtless.” He questioned, more relaxed but still guarded

“Actually Merlin here threw an egg at me. Said I was being annoying, and the next thing I knew, splat! It's in the dryer right now” Arthur quipped

At that Gwaine let out a chuckle. “Really Merlin? An egg?”

He had a look of disbelief “What?! He wouldn’t stop putting sugar into the icing!”

Gwaine fondly sighed “Alright, where is this birthday cake you made for me huh? I’ve had. A rollercoaster of a day and I really need a pick me up.”

He was led into the kitchen. There was flour all over the counter, syrup on the tile walls and on the floor there was a dollop of what looked like an egg. On the kitchen island (where Merlin was fucked silly) sat a half iced, lopsided cake. Just by looking afar, Gwaine could tell that the inside was undercooked and runny. From the embarrassed look Merlin had on his face, he probably made that discovery as well. Gwaine stood there in shock. Taking in the state of his once-pristine kitchen and the sad “cake” sitting on the counter, he fell to the floor laughing. 

Once he calmed down enough he teased both of them “Ok, you got me there. That was a good pick me up.” He walked over to the cake “How the hell did you guys even manage to fuck up so splendidly?”

Merlin had his signature pout on “it was all Arthur’s fault. He took the cake out way too early”

“well maybe if SOMEONE didn’t forget to put in the baking soda, it would have actually risen!”

Gwaine stepped in-between the two men “Hey cmon guys, it’s not bad for a first attempt! Next time we can just do it together” he said as he pecked Merlin on the cheek. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m gonna check if my shirt’s done drying” Arthur stated awkwardly

Once Arthur left, he turned back to his pouting husband, “C’mon I was just teasing, don’t be mad” he said as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“No, I’m just upset that we couldn’t surprise you for your Birthday,” Merlin whined.

“Y’ know,” Gwaine said as he kissed his lover’s cheek “You could always surprise me tonight.”

He grinned as he walked Merlin over to the counter. With one sweep he dusted all the flour off letting it flutter to the floor. He lifted him onto the now clean surface and Merlin let out a squeak.

“ I would be very happy with a little bit of birthday sex” purred Gwaine as he started to place love bites onto his spouse’s neck. The recipient let out a soft moan.

“Mnn come on Gwaine not right now. Arthur could walk in.” insisted Merlin as he tried to get away from his affections,

“Oh, Arthur? That's what you’ve been worried about? I bet you would love that right hun? If he walked in on you moaning on my cock like the whore you are?” Gwaine started as he palmed Merlin’s half-hard cock “You’d put on a show for him too right? Get him all hot and bothered as he’d watch you getting used?”

At that, Merlin let out a throaty moan. It was loud enough to travel through their small flat. Merlin let out a soft “Arthur” under his breath

“Yeah that’s it, baby, you would let him fuck you too right. Of course, you wouldn’t let him come inside you, you’re mine. But you would bring him to the edge like the tease that you are. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The way he zeroes in on your lips when we go out for drinks. If it weren’t for me I bet you would have settled for him, huh?”

Merlin was shaking and sporting a hard-on when Arthur cleared his throat. “Umm, my shirt isn’t done yet but I think ill pick it up tomorrow. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

The raven-haired man jumped to his feet “A-Arthur! How long have you been uhh, standing there?” He stuttered as he tried to cover himself up

“It was when he put you up on the counter..” He admitted as he avoided both their eyes. “s-sorry I'll go.”

Merlin was beet red, his blush reaching all the way down his neck. Gwaine saw the notable bulge in Arthur's pants and he smirked, a plan forming in his head. He stopped the blonde before he could leave

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, in fact, I think Merlin might actually want you to stay. Right, Merlin?” He turned to his husband.

“I-i wouldn’t mind actually” he murmured as he tried to casually pick lint off his shirt. 

The blonde turned “W-wait really? I uhh-”

Gwaine clapped Arthur’s back as he led him toward the bedroom, Merlin following. “Oh you are so going to love this” 

Once the trio reached the bedroom, Gwaine started shucking off his clothes. Arthur still seemed in shock and stood by the door. Gwaine decided to take the initiative “Come on Merlin, show our Arthur here, what you can do with your mouth.”

Merlin obediently dropped to his knees and began mouthing at the bulge before unzipping his jeans and taking out his cock. He marvelled at it for a moment before he started to lick and suck at the underside of the cock. When Gwaine was stripped down to his boxers, he circled behind Arthur helping him take off his shirt. The man’s eyes were closed and he was panting softly

“Amazing, isn’t he? I think he’s probably the best cocksucker around,” said Gwaine as he pats Merlins cheek. “Tell him how much you like it, Arthur. He loves it when you talk dirty to him. Right babe?”

Merlin moaned as he took Arthur deeper and deeper. Arthur hesitantly placed his hands into the curly locks. For a second Merlin pulled back and nuzzled his strong hands. 

Arthur started quietly “Yeah baby boy, so good for me. Love it when you choke on da-my cock” 

At that moment Gwaine knew exactly what Arthur needed. This wasn’t his first rodeo after all. He caressed Merlin’s neck paying special attention to Merlin making sure he was ok with this, “do you hear that Merlin? Daddy loves it when you choke on his cock”

There were instant reactions at that. Merlin moaned hard around the cock, and Arthur lightly trusted into Merlin's mouth, also letting out a low groan. Arthur sent a look to Gwaine before he started to speak in earnest. 

“Yeah, baby you feel so good on Daddy’s cock. You were such a good boy today trying to surprise your husband. Now you’re getting a reward, what do you have to say to us?” Gritted out Arthur as he pulled a reluctant Merlin off of his cock

He had fresh tears running down his cheeks from gagging on the man’s cock and his hair was tousled from being used as a handhold. It was a sight to behold. “T-thank you, Daddy, thank you..?”

“Sir? Gwaine supplied”

“Thank you, Sir. I love the feeling of your cock Daddy. I’ve been a good boy today, right? Can I please make you come, please?” He finished

Arthur looked shocked at Merlin’s enthusiastic response. Before he could say anything Gwaine piped up “let’s take this to the bed, shall we? Hey baby, how do you feel about being tied up tonight?”

Merlin thought about it for a second before he agreed. Gwaine left into the bathroom as Merlin crawled onto the bed and stripped. Gwaine returned with a couple of things bundled in his arms. 

“You remember the colour system right sugar?” Merlin nodded but he continued “Green means you are fine, Orange means to slow down and take a pause, and Red means we stop immediately, no questions.” This time, Merlin and Arthur both nodded. 

As the long-haired man was tying up his lover spread eagle, Arthur walked over to the pile of things dumped on the bed. He saw a blindfold, a cock-ring, and an egg vibrator before Gwaine caught his attention.

“Intense right? He loves it though. Never really been opposed to most anything I’ve suggested”. He grabs the blindfold and the cock-ring “It’s because you’re such a kinky slut right Merls?” He directed towards the bound man.

He could only moan and nod his head, too lost in his headspace for anything more. Once the man is done putting on the blindfold and the cock-ring he asks. “What’s your colour, Merlin?

“Green” comes the shaky reply.

Arthur could have come on the image of him alone. Spread eagle on the bed, cock bound and standing at attention. He stares and doesn’t even register when Gwaine leaves the room only to return with the icing piping bag.

Gwaine hands him the lube and the vibrator. He nods his head toward the man on the bed and smiles. The blonde immediately jumps into action. 

He squeezes a generous dollop onto his fingers and massages the rim. “Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy? Tell me why your Sir and I shouldn’t leave you here cock bound and desperate”

“N-no please I’ll be good Daddy, give me a chance! I won’t come until you say, please Daddy I-I want your cock. Please fuck me open and make me loose for you. I’ll do anything Daddy. M-my slutty hole needs to be filled!”

Satisfied with his answer, Arthur pushes in his finger and starts to lightly thrust into the man’s warmth. He watches as Merlin arches his back off the bed and his mouth falling open into a perfect “o”. 

Once he feels the man relax again, he nudges in a second finger inside with the first right to the knuckle. He feels Merlin clench around him and watches as his arms strain on the ties. His panting growing louder by the minute. He starts to scissor his fingers in an attempt to open the man up even more. 

When his fingers brush against a certain spot, Merlin lets out a toe-curling moan. “Anhhh Daddy! Right there!! So good!”

Arthur focuses his action onto the bundle of nerves and smiles when he sees him writhe on the bed. “yeah, such a good little boy for your Daddy right? I bet you wanna come so bad hmm?” He says as strokes the bound cock a couple of times. It feels hot and heavy in his hands

Merlin’s whole back lifts off the bed. Toes curling and mouth open in a silent scream. “Nononono please Daddy can I come? I’m so close! Please Daddy let me come! I’ve been a good boy right-Ahh! No. No! I can’t come, Daddy, please!” He sobs as fat tears roll down his face

Gwaine approaches the bed and runs his hand down Merlin's stomach. He pushes him back down and nods to Arthur to push in the vibrator. “Hey shhh, we can’t have you coming for us too soon right? We’re gonna make this so good for you, isn’t that right Arthur?”

He grins as he slowly inserts the vibrating egg inside the lubed hole. One it's inside he makes sure it's resting on Merlin's prostate before turning it up to medium. “What’s your colour, darling” he asks

“Green! greengreengreen! Please just take the damn ring off of me!” He’s really struggling now. Trying to get away from the stimulation in his ass but every movement seems to make it push harder.

“Hey.” Gwaine commands. “who’s in control here me or you” he waits for Merlin's answer before he continues. “That's right, it’s me and your Daddy here. We control you. You are ours to use. You need to be punished for talking to us like that. Stop moving.”

Merlins shaking gradually stills, tremors still occasionally wracking his body. He feels the bed dip to his left and he hears his husband speak

“Now about this cake.” He recoils when he feels something cold run along his stomach. It travels up to circle his nipple. He whines when he feels a line of icing being piped in a spiral. The same is done on the other side. A moment passes before he feels it. Two hot tongues following the sweet creamy trail. The temperature difference is shocking and Merlin can only moan and whine. 

Once the two men reach his nipples, he lies out another cry. They suck on the nubs and lightly bite down with their teeth. Gwaine feels them pebble under his ministration. He smiles before reaching for the piping bag again. This time he leaves a trail running down the pale stomach and circles around the base of the restrained cock. He makes sure to get some of the cream to rest on his balls. 

Once he clears the cream off of the stomach, he motions to the blonde to get between the bound man’s legs. Him preferring to lean over the body. When Arthur starts mouthing at his balls Gwaine speaks up. “Look how nice Daddy’s being. What do you have to say hmm?”

“ T-thank you, Daddy! Your mouth-ahh! Mouth feels so good on my balls!” Directing this at Gwaine now, he pleads. “Sir! I’m so close! Please touch me! M-my cock!” Tears running down their tracks again. He hitches his hips when Gwaine stoops down to join in the ministrations. 

“You want to come right? I’ll let you come but I’m gonna make my baby boy come so hard he’s gonna beg me to stop. Are you ready? The blonde purrs as he hands the remote to Gwaine. 

Merlin frantically nods his breath coming in short pants as Arthur slowly slides the ring off. For a moment he feels nothing, confused, he whines “d-Daddy?”

Then all of a sudden he feels a white-hot heat, envelope his cock and the vibrations in his ass grow. His orgasm hits him instantly and hard as he lets out a toe-curling scream. His back arches beautifully. His limbs pulling at the ropes. 

He feels the vibrator pulled out of him but the suction doesn’t stop. Arthur continues to hollow out his cheeks and taking the over-stimulated member into his mouth. “W-wait Daddy! Stop it- it hurts, please! I-i can’t anymore!”

Arthur releases his mouth and asks “what’s your colour baby doll, are you okay to continue or do you want me to stop?”

“Green” Merlin smiles. “I’m okay, I know how much Sir likes It when I say things like that” when the blonde turns to look at the third man, he’s shocked to see him watching them both with an intense look. 

“Go on,” he smirks “I’m happy just watching” he gestures to continue.

Arthur goes to undo the ties binding Merlin’s legs. Once he’s done, he takes off the blindfold as well. 

“Are you ready?” He asks as he rolls on a condom and places the long legs at his shoulder. The man nods. He wastes no time, lining up and bottoming out in one trust. The hole is already loose from earlier before and the entrance is easy. He watches as the muscle underneath skin ripples to try and escape the bonds. He trusts that Gwaine would have done a good job. 

Merlin's mouth is open in another silent scream as the man pounds into his hole. Gwaine stares as the bed rocks with the force of Arthur alone. 

Gwaine finally speaks up “Yeah baby, you’re such a fucking slut for us huh? Can’t get enough cock inside of you. Do you love it when you Daddy pounds your tight hole? Such a whore for me Merls, is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

Arthur's hips stutter as the man moans out his response “Yeah! Ahh! Daddy, I love it! Yeah! I’m a whore!! Anhh! Right there Daddy! Please, harder! Give me more!”

The blonde man’s pause doesn’t last long as he resumes the pistoning of his hips with more vigour than before. “Fuck yeah, such a good baby boy for me huh? Would you let anyone fuck you like this? You love it don’t you? Getting your brains fucked out of you while your husband watches? Would you let me come inside you? Let me breed you like the proper bitch that you are?”

At that, Merlin's eye’s shot open before they closed again in pleasure. “N-no! That’s only for my Master! Ahhh! Only he gets to come inside!! Ahh inside feels so good! Daddy, please I’m gonna come again!”

Gwaine looks with a smile his own erection forgotten. How on earth he got so lucky he’ll never know. He watches as the thrusts get erratic and how the small frame seizes as the smallest drops of come leak from his oversensitive dick. 

Arthur pulls out at the last minute, stroking his own cock with vigour. He rips the condom off before coming long white ribbons onto the man below him. 

He approaches the bed and strokes his lover’s hair as he unties his arms. “how are you doing? Need anything? Maybe some water?” The last thing he expected was Merlin pulling him onto the bed. How he had so much strength after two orgasms is something to think about later. 

As he flops onto the bed Merlin crawls in-between his legs and starts to mouth at the tip of his cock. When Arthur is coherent enough again, he joins Merlin between his legs as well. Gwaine covers his face with his arm as he lets his head fall back. He can feel two lips sucking and mouthing at both sides of his cock. He can’t stop the filth spilling from his mouth. Too used to talking like this with Merlin.

“Mmm fuck Merlin, you're just a selfish whore, aren’t you? You can never get enough. Two orgasms and you're still hungry for my thick cock huh? Got your Daddy helping you yeah” he moans again “Fuck, Daddy! Your mouth!” He grits out.

He lets out a groan as he feels a finger prodding his hole “Uhh! Fuck! You guys are going to be the death of me. Both of you are just thirsty sluts huh?” Gwaine lets out another moan as the blonde hums around his balls and Merlin swallows him down to the root. 

They work together to bring him off. Merlin, swallowing and sucking on his cock and Arthur, sucking at his balls and massaging his perineum “F-fuck babe I’m gonna-” he warns before spilling down his throat. He feels Merlin swallow around him gulping down his come. 

Merlin crawls up beside Gwaine before collapsing in a relaxed heap. Gwaine kisses his shoulder whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “You were too good tonight honey. So good. I love you, do you know that?”

Arthur leaves the room only to return with a glass of water for Merlin, he hands it to Gwaine before reaching down to grab his clothes. 

Gwaine coaxes Merlin to sit up and hands him the water “And where do you think you’re going, princess?”

“Uhh, home?” He responds questioningly.

“Nooooo…” Merlin drawls in his post-orgasmic state. The two men share a chuckle. Arthur slowly climbs into bed with the two of them and Merlin falls asleep cuddling the both of them.


End file.
